


Two Hot Chicks, Aisling And Sally

by Sashataakheru



Series: Mathematical Poems - A053672 series [12]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Companionship, Drunken Shenanigans, Erotic Poetry, F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Flirting, Friendship, Fuck the World, In Public, Kissing, Making Out, Poetry, Sex Toys, Teasing, Touching, bonding through television ordeals, braver together, f/f - Freeform, kinky poetry, sally's boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Perhaps neither of them had won Taskmaster, but they’d found each other, and perhaps that was a better prize.





	Two Hot Chicks, Aisling And Sally

**Author's Note:**

> Is it obvious I just finished rewatching s5 and now all I want is Sally/Aisling fic I mean. >_>

It was an easy relationship  
As much as it was so complicated  
They could drink and laugh, talk feminism  
While away the days in each other's arms, it was easy  
They were friends, companions, and yet so much more than that  
Loving a woman was easy  
Aisling hadn’t realised that, but it was, it was with Sally  
She was serious, and she was silly  
They could trash-talk, and cheer women on  
They could rebel, sneak off to fuck  
Women always travel in packs  
No one really thinks otherwise of two women accompanying each other  
Well, not unless they’d both got drunk, Sally was kissing her  
Her arms tight, sitting in her lap, hands in her hair  
Sally desperately loved her so very much  
Hiding in dark corners together  
Running off at parties to have sex  
Sally never felt so free until she was out with Aisling  
Aisling enjoyed letting her run riot, to be disobedient, to fuck the world  
They were unstoppable, she felt, when they were together, Sally made her brave  
And Aisling, oh, sweet Aisling  
Sally loved her attitude, never held back  
She took no shit from anyone ever  
And her fingers, oh God, her fingers  
Women know how to please each other, Aisling learnt that well  
And Sally was so beautiful  
They hadn’t even planned it, couldn’t have even if they’d tried  
It was just all those few fleeting moments doing tasks together  
Aisling being so happy to see her  
Her warm hugs, how she held her  
Those fingers on her back  
Promises to meet up later, go for a drink, just hang out together  
Never to discuss the tasks, of course, not until the series was broadcast  
But that left plenty of room for flirting, touch, glancing kisses  
Sally reaching for her hand under the table, asking please, please  
Her eyes never leaving her  
Those fingers grasping together, bonding so close  
Stealing drunken kisses in every single bathroom  
The possessive way Sally would wrap her arm around her waist  
Possession, in a good way, mine, she said, I’m all yours  
Watching out for each other  
And perhaps Aisling never awakened the Domme in Sally, she really never did  
Sally decided she only wanted men under  
Her fucking amazing, awesome, brutal fucking boots  
But women, oh, no, she would never  
Women were different to her  
And Aisling didn’t care, but sometimes, she wondered if she’d ask  
Perhaps they should have a man together, under both their boots  
But then she’d have to deal with a man, wouldn’t she?  
No, she was too greedy for Sally  
She only wanted Sally now  
Sally who had shown her so much  
Had shown her how good it can feel to be with a woman  
How much they understand each other in ways men will never really know  
And, god, the way it felt to lie in her arms in bed  
Waking up right beside her  
To remember the pleasure she’d given her  
How she had kissed her so well  
And those fingers, god, those bloody fingers  
Aisling had magic fucking fingers, and Sally adored them so much  
They could break her apart  
And Sally was not shy about owning her pleasure, no way  
She was loud, she did not care, she would encourage those fingers to touch her anywhere, everywhere  
All those rushed times in toilet cubicles  
Aisling pressing her hard against the wall  
Those fingers slipping inside her  
And who cares if they heard them? Who cared? They didn’t  
And Sally took so much joy being fucked in expensive gowns  
She wanted those fingers inside her so badly, too much so  
Aisling kissed her, slipped her hands up her dress to feel  
Undressing her so very slowly  
And yet with so much haste to  
Suck on her breasts, hear her gasp  
Make her scream as her fingers slipped inside her, began thrusting, began fucking  
And it was never the aim to finish like that, it was just the beginning for them  
And Sally would get dressed  
But they’d both be so wet, so distracted, and perhaps they’d leave early, if things got dull  
There was more fun back in bed  
So many toys to try out together  
And, my God, Sally loved those fingers  
And the way she fucked  
Her body was all she’d need in this world, she knew  
She’d never give her up, they were bonded for life now  
And all because of Taskmaster, that’s where they’d found one another  
And those fucking amazing fingers she loved


End file.
